


Sid Gets Nasty (On Ice and Off)

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not much of a plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: The excitement from his goal and the left over adrenaline from Sid taking McDonagh down was still zipping through Conor. These were the types of games that left Conor running high.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).



> In my journey of gifting fic this one is for you CrazyJ. 
> 
> I had not intended it to just be this (you know me I probably will add to this). It was a bit of a challenge writing this because I kind of gloss over scenes like this but for some reason this happened. 
> 
> Sooo I hope you enjoy the little bit of story line there is and this lovely rarepair! 
> 
> What Inspired it ALL!

                                              

 

The bar was loud, the drinks weren’t stopping any time soon and Conor couldn’t stop smiling. The game had been, well there weren’t quite words for how the game turned out but it was amazing. Six unanswered goals. The excitement from his goal and the left over adrenaline from Sid taking McDonagh down was still zipping through him. These were the types of games that would have the team running high for the next few days.

He sipped on his beer and listened at the way Flower was chirping the shit out of Sid for what he pulled out on the ice. Sid was blushing from all the attention. It got worse when Geno shoved Sid over in the booth putting Sid directly across from Conor. Geno fixed Conor with a dog-eyed look before turning towards Sid with a wry grin, “Never fight boys for me Sid.”

Sid choked on his beer and pounded his chest. Conor had ducked his and glanced up at Sid from beneath his lashes. Sid was rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to justify himself. “It was a dirty fucking hit and if it wasn’t going to get called I was going to do something about it.”

“You didn’t give any time for it to be called!” Flower pointed out and Geno just nodded along seriously. Phil grinned before leaning over to whisper in Sid’s ear. Conor wasn’t sure what he said but Sid’s abrupt, “Fuck you, fuck you all. I need something stronger if I’m going to sit through this.” followed by a quick shove to get out of the booth.

Conor watched as Sid wound his way through edges of the crowded dance floor and towards the bar. Conor was going to let him be and to get a few minutes without having the guys up his ass about the fight but the way Sid caught his eye had Conor slipping from the booth and over to the bar. He stopped just short of Sid, resting an arm on the bar top while he scratched at his chin with the other, “Sorry about all that.”

Sid shook his head in amusement. “It’s not your fault. I didn’t think. I just saw the hit, you went down and I lost my shit. It happens.”

Conor shook his head, “Not that often. Not with you.”

Sid bit his lip and shrugged a shoulder. He nodded at the bar tender in thanks as he grabbed his beer but stopped and set a hand at the crook of Conor’s elbow. “It was you. He wasn’t going to get away with that.”

Conor watched the way Sid wet his lips. His eyes automatically tracked the movement and he leaned in. He couldn’t stop himself from stepping into Sid’s space. Not when he looked like this. His cheeks were red from the beer, his smile was all teeth and not being able to keep his hands to himself. This was one of his favorite versions of Sid.

“Jesus, you’ve got to stop looking at me like that.” Sid muttered as he made to head back to the booth but Conor’s hand shot out, grabbing Sid’s arm and tugging Sid back towards him. “What if I don’t want to?”

“Then you better be fucking sure.” Sid stepped in close, the toe of theirs shoes jammed against each other. “Because you _know_ me. I’m not going to risk it for one night.”

Sid was close enough that Conor could feel the warmth of Sid’s breath against his lips. He closed his eyes and nodded. “That’s why I want this.”

Sid bit his lip and Conor watched as he took a deep breath as if to calm himself. He knew what he was asking for. Sid was a whirlwind of passionate energy and when that was focused entirely on one thing, he was unstoppable.

“Good.” Sid reached out and Grabbed Conor’s hand and tugged him towards the exit. Conor shivered from the cool air brushing against his skin and the way Sid moved. He focused on his shoes and the warmth of Sid’s palm on his thigh the entire Uber ride back to Sid’s place.  Sid tugged him inside and gave him enough time to toe his shoes off at the door before he was pressing Conor back against in.

“One last chance.” Sid’s eyes were locked with Conor’s as he tried to search out any sign of discomfort. When he didn’t see any of that he pressed in against Conor. His nose brushed along his cheek. He grinned at the way Conor’s lips parted and he let out a deep breath. Sid dipped in, slotting their lips together. He nipped at Conor’s lip and laved the hurt away.

Conor’s hands rucked up Sid’s shirt, needing to feel the cut of muscle he had only been allowed glances of in the dressing room. He pressed his thumb in hard as he followed the groove down to the top of his jeans. His thumb tucked just under the waistband and his fingers splayed wide at Sid’s side. Sid rocked into the touch, pressing his hips against Conor’s. Conor swallowed down the groan and chased Sid’s lips with his own. He licked into Sid’s mouth. The last remnants of beer kissed from his mouth.

Sid worked at the buttons of Conor’s jeans. He let out a growl when he couldn’t get the button loose. “These pants are determined to kill me all night. Your ass, jesus.”

Conor laughed into Sid’s mouth. He covered Sid’s hands with his own and took over. “I think that’s my line.”

Sid rolled his eyes but smiled as he tugged Conor with him towards the stairs. He took a backwards step up and grabbed Conor’s face in his hands for another kiss. Conor pressed to the tip of his toes and into the kiss. As he settled back on his feet, he tugged Sid’s lip with him. The whine that escaped the back of Sid’s throat sent a thrill through Conor. He wanted to make Sid fall apart.

“Bedroom,” Sid muttered out as he tugged Conor up the stairs after him. He didn’t have much room for thought once they got there. Sid tugged Conor’s shirt off in a fluid movement before he was doing the same with his own. There was something about watching the way Sid’s muscles moved that made Conor’s mouth water. He wanted to touch every bump and dip. He wanted to feel the strength of Sid’s thighs holding him in place.

Sid’s hands stilled at the Conor’s jeans. “This is still okay?”

Conor licked his lips and nodded. After Sid got his jeans and boxers down just enough, Conor stepped out of them let Sid look his fill before he sat on the edge of the bed. Sid hooked his fingers in his belt loops and Conor had to suppress his amusement at the amount of work it took Sid to get out of his own jeans but once he did, all Conor could think was he got to have Sid like this.

Sid managed to get them situated in the middle of the bed. Conor’s thighs were tight against his sides as he pressed swollen lips along the column of throat Conor bared. He scraped his teeth with just enough pressure that had Conor gasping. Sid grinned at the way Conor held him to his neck. Sid was content to stay there, nipping, licking and sucking bruise to the surface.

Sid managed to slip from Conor’s hold and moved slowly down the middle of his chest. He took his time tasting and finding the spots that made Conor buck up against him and whine low in response. Sid stopped just below Conor’s navel and propped his chin up to look up at him. Conor’s mouth had dropped open in breathy little gasps but his eyes were bright and latched on to what Sid was doing to him. Sid didn’t stop to think as he moved back up to take Conor’s mouth with his own. He could spend hours with Conor like this. He couldn’t get enough of the way Conor chased his lips or how he’d let Sid take control for just enough time before wrestling it back and showing that he had as much power in this as Sid did.

Conor made the first move pushing past heavy kissing and whispered, “Can I touch you?”

Sid stilled above Conor before nodding slowly and reaching to his bed side table and set lube and condoms on the bed. Conor glanced at them briefly before tightening his hold on Sid and rolling them so Sid was on his back.

Conor leaned down so his lips were next to Sid’s ear, “I’m going to taste you first. Then you’re going to fuck me.”

Sid tugged Conor down fully on top of him, stopping Conor from saying anything else that would wreck him further. His missed Conor’s mouth and ended up kissing his cheek but it didn’t matter much because Conor was already moving. Leaving little bites in his wake. Sid’s muscles clenched and bunched under the attention and Conor didn’t stop until he was breathing over the head of Sid’s cock.  It tongued the slit, his eyes closing at the taste of the semen leaking and he slipped his lips closed over the head before taking Sid slowly into his mouth.   He worked Sid until Sid’s fingers had curled in his hair and urged him back up.

“You have to stop.” Sid breathed out and he tugged Conor back up. It was a messy slid of lips and tongue. He could taste himself but he wanted Conor to feel good. He wanted to touch Conor and hear him keen under Sid’s touch. “Can I?”

Conor nodded before pressing his forehead against Sid’s. He listened to the sound of the cap popping, the crackle of plastic. Sid maneuvered Conor back on his back, his knees bent and legs spread with Sid kneeling on the mattress between them. He kissed the inside of Conor’s thighs. His fingers danced over bruises before trailing down Conor’s thighs and to the curve of his ass. Sid looked up to be sure Conor still wanted this and what he saw made his heart race. Conor’s eyes were blown wide, drops of sweat slipped down his neck and pooled at the hollow.

Sid worked Conor open, a finger at a time until he found the spot that made Conor lose it. He pressed his fingers in deep, angling them just so. The moans that dripped from Conor’s lips when Sid worked him slowly offered all the guidance Sid needed. Conor liked it slow, deep and hard.

“Can I?” Sid breathed out and Conor jerked his head in response. Sid lined himself up and forced himself to move slowly. Conor was tight around him and he wanted nothing more to feel it to the hilt but even through moans from Conor he knew he needed to go slow in the beginning. Conor’s leg propped up against Sid’s shoulder as he started to move. Conor reached up, grasping the back of Sid’s neck and holding him closer. Sid rocked his hips in deeper. Conor’s breath caught and Sid brushed his lips against Conor’s. He couldn’t kiss him how he wanted but a barely there, brush of gasping mouths was enough as Sid worked a hand between them to stroke Conor. The closer he got, the more off rhythm his strokes became but Conor was arching into Sid, scratching Sid’s back and clutching him close.

Conor came with a loud moan and let Sid rock in him until his hips stuttered and Sid was bent over, his forehead resting on Conor’s chest. His weight rested entirely on Conor as he caught his breath and pulled out. He threw the condom away and pressed a lingering kiss to Conor’s forehead before moving to the bathroom for a warm wash cloth. He wiped Conor clean. Conor melted beneath his touch and he let out a satisfied little hum when Sid climbed back into the bed and curled around him.

This was not how either of them expected the night to go but it was the best way to end it.

                                                                                           


End file.
